


Emlir: Oh The Places You'll Go!

by XoverScribe



Category: Doctor Who, SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoverScribe/pseuds/XoverScribe
Summary: Nothing makes sense and the world is a void when our main hero wakes up in a strange place. Can the giants from the planes help him forwards? Who is he? What has happened here? Perhaps theres a lot yet to be discovered.Emlir is simply a state of mind if you think about it.





	1. Chapter 1

W..[!]?x#7;!

$/3.584103!

Wher...$

Where am I?

This feels off. I'm blinking. My entire body is blinking. I'm blinking so fast, I'm flickering. It doesn't hurt, but it feels wrong, so very very wrong.

Klchzkztpztknox;#

I'm here. My thoughts #!||<10] they are here. my thoughts. i think and they appear. On the screen, right there. I think it and the shapes form. I see only letters and a white void in all direction. Blinding wasteland that I could not begin to explore fully. The letters are black slime. They take shape when i think or maybe i think what the letters say?

I see a yellow tree.

Not in front of me. In my head? My mind? It's telling me who I am. I can't read it. It's blocked. Why is it blocked? Who blocked it?

Each thought scares me, the letters scare me, they loom over my every being.

I'm Ny#;<5tjvz2:.. 9i7&Ev. Dv87ovm40>

I'm unsure. So many forms.

I watch them dance as I cower in the corner.

I'm alone.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Is someone there?

I see someone.

A face.

A giant face.

Looking over me. They are looking at the letters.

Hello?

You there.

Behind the glass screen.

Do you know who I am?

Can you help me?

I don't want to be confused anymore.

* * *

**The choice is yours to make, face of the void. Choose from the available options. There's currently 1 option available**

[This person is Dr.Scranton of the SCP Foundation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317888/chapters/43360349#workskin)


	2. You are Dr.Scranton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The faces of the beyond have chosen one path. I wonder what that will yield.

You are Dr.Scranton, respected scientist for the SCP Foundation an organization that tracks, secures, contains and studies anomalous beings, objects and activity. During your research, you together with your lovely wife Anna were working on a reality stabilizer, something to counteract the reality bending nature of some of the Foundation's contained anomalies.   
  
However, something went wrong, you were pushed into something akin to a wormhole, yet on the other side was nothing but emptiness. You stayed like this for years with nothing but a small panel with a blinking red light that you managed to bring with you. The nothingness was overbearing as there was literally nothing in your wake.  
  
The nothingness was slowly tearing you apart as you were not in stasis with the nothingness, that had to change. This was a nondimension, a space between universes that occurred due to an error in the machine.  
  
You were being pulled apart slowly, one atom at a time as if the stitches of your very being were being pulled apart. This however did not affect you. You survived there without food, water, movement, company for years but you also functioned despite being pulled asunder in all directions. You were hanging to the panel with nothing but a foot, some fingers and an eye, loosely connected by a string of atoms that once was your nervous system.  
  
You eventually saw the edges of this nondimension and pushed the panel towards it as you believed that somehow that would send the panel back, maybe showcase that you're alive or give you more space to think about and calculate how to get out of there.  
  
You got out after several more years when you reached the edge that you had pushed the panel to, however you were barely held together, you were a string of atoms at that point and not sure what the outcome of penetrating the outer walls would be.  
  
You exited to find...nothing, you found yourself in a white room. You looked around as you eventually realized that you were mere vapor of some kind. However you began to think thoughts, which brought black shapes to this white plane. You entered one of them and thought of your old life. You felt safe in there.  
  
The black slime manifested around you, what little there was left of you. But the slime built you a body. A new body.  
  
You were whole again. Sort of? Maybe.  
  
You looked around this white void. Was this the nondimension? An aspect of it? You were no longer being pulled asunder but your thoughts manifested as words on the screen and you continued to be lonely and scared.  
That is until you saw a face. Someone you recognized, behind an invisible wall. You tried to call out to them. You wanted to ask them questions. So many questions.  
  
The face was giant, it looked at you with mild amusement. Was it your captor? That was something you immediately considered. You didn't think it tho, because the slime would give your suspicions away. This was a more subconscious thought.   
  
You asked the giant being who they were. Who you were/are. You pleaded to the giant face to make sense of this.  
  
This being looks away for a second and suddenly you morph, in fact everything around you morphs.   
  
What just happened?  
You look towards the giant face and recognize it as one of your friends. You morph into a blond woman in a very weird outfit with three piercings and suspenders.   
  
The white plane is now what appears to be England, maybe. There's hills and trees aplenty.   
  
Maybe this is who you are, you wonder.  
Wait wasn't my name "Doctor something" you ask yourself as you try to dig up your name once more.  
  
In front of you is a blue police box, like the ones used in England back in the day.   
  
You feel a connection to this thing as if you've shared so many lifetimes together, but how or why you do not know.  
  
You open the door. You're amazed.  
It's bigger on the inside.  
  
You look around and go inside. "Perhaps safer in there instead of out there"  
Your mind races. You sit down with some cookies you find inside the thing. There were all sorts of pullies and electrical doo-dads inside that you didn't really understand.  
  
You felt safe in there.  
  
"I think I should just name myself something" you thought as you ate the cookies with some lovely tea. You had forgotten all the hardships that brought you there in the first place as if there was just nothing but fog in your mind.  
  
"Hmm, what would be a good name? Kzecho or Cindy or Kzechondy" you thought spitballing ideas.  
  
Eventually you settled on Emlir because you liked how it sounded when you said it. When you uttered that the terminal in front of you with its weird tubes and electricity made some kind of sound, almost like in reaction to you saying that.  
  
You took it as a positive sign.   
  
You took another bite of your cookie and stood up.   
  
"Well lets see what this does" you said out loud before pulling on some levers and pushing some buttons. Everything began shaking and the terminal made a lot of noise.  
  
This felt familiar. Everything sort of erupted into whiteness again until it went back to normal.  
  
You checked outside the phonebox. You were on some planet somewhere. Everything was just sand as far as the eyes could see.  
  
You took a deep breath and whispered "off on another adventure" before heading out. You felt good despite the fact you knew not what awaited you.


End file.
